Last time, One more time my Love
by CalipsoHatsune
Summary: After the game versus Italy, Germany is taken to a bar where things will start going wrong. Would the "Last Time" repeat? What will happen between Germany and Italy?


They were alone in a room right before the game started.

"Germany…no matter who wins we are still going to be friends right?"

"Of course Feliciano…"

"Cross your heart!"

"What-?"

"Cross your heart Ludwig please! As a promise!"

He sign "I cross my heart Feliciano"

"Good! Now let's both make our best!"

"It's just a game why are you all exited?"- Germany asked

"Because…I've been practicing really hard you know? I don't want for you to be embaresed because you're my friend"

"And what on earth makes you think like that?"

"Prussia told me that you think I'm weak…"

Even his curly turned down all of the sudden and his face looked sad

"That's a lie Feliciano" he caressed the Italian hair "I'm not ashamed of being your friend, at all."

Ludwig smiled at the sign of Italy humor back.

"Good luck Feliciano"

"Good luck Ludwig"

And the arbiter whistles and marks the end of the game

Italy 2 - 1 Germany

Ludwig was in a mix of feelings.

He was tired, sad and proud.

He was sad since he lost but proud of Italy.

Germany never saw him so happy, Italy even called Romano to ask if he had saw the game but aparently he was too busy helping Spain to "practice". (only Germany had get the meaning of that)

"Now don't rest you still have to beat Spain remenber?"

"Aahh? But ludwig I've just won! Let me have a little party!"

"Still, you're going to have training with me and Japan tomorrow."

"Can't I skip practice till I play the match against Spain? Pretty please!"

"what? But why?"

"Your practice is too tiring!"(he practically does nothing)

A little against Germany will, Italy got his wish granted.

Germany even offered himself to help him.

"Really? You're going to help me?"

"Of course. You're my friend remember?"

"Yes we are!"

Feliciano jumped in Ludwig arms. He really love to do that, it remenbered him of Great Romane Empire, his grandfather. He used to hug him just like Germany was doing to him now.

Ludwig couldn't say that he disliked when Feliciano did it that, he actually liked the way that the Italian trusted him enough to jump in his arms and know that he would be caught. Germany would never Italy get harmed, he just likes to keep that to himself.

They were alone outside of the stadium otherwise he would not be this relaxed.

Germany kind of thinks that he has to be a rock and let the others think that he's strong and brave, but not with him. Not Feliciano his...friend...

"Ludwig let's celebrate!" Said the Italian amused

"Now? But don't you think it's kind of late?"

"No! Let's have a drink!"

"I don't think it's a good-"

"But Ludwig I won! And I want a present! Let's have a drink please?"

Not even the own Germany knew why but once again that night Italy had his wish granted. He was kind of worried. The last time that Italy drunk he….he didn't want to remember. Italy couldn't remember and Germany tried to do so.

They entered a little and calm bar in the area, were Feliciano asked for two beers.

The last time started like this...two little beers.

"Feliciano I really think that you had enough."

"What? I only had a beer! C'mon Ludwig let me have another"

"I don't really think that-"

"Look, tonight is my night and I think I'm old enough to drink what I want!"

It had already started. Italy was oficially drunk with just a beer. But it was ok, he thought, he could always let him drink, never more than 3 beers, and then take him home, maybe give him something to the headache and let him sleep. And he would get his drink and "last time" didn't had to happen again! But guess who arrived.

"Feliciano congratulations!

"Gilbert!"

He jumped? Did he just jumped in Prussia arm's just like he does to Germany! Aparently, Germany was so surprise that he even couldn't hide it.

"Is there something Ludwig?"

"At all Gilbert. How are you?"

"Gilbert can you convince Germany that I'm old enough to drink. He doesn't trust me anymore"

No that was a lie. Germany just didn't want to "last time" to repeat. And since when did Prussia and Italy became so friends?

"Germany C'mon let the boy have some fun once in a while. I bet he's just mad because he lost against you."

"HEY HOLD ON NOW!"

The whole bar silenced with Germany scream. Even if he was his older brother, Prussia had no right to say that he was mad at Italy just because of a game. No way he would get mad at him because of anything. No. He had to go…both of them…now.

"Let's go Italy. "

"What? But-"

"I don't care! It's an order from a superior now came with me!"

"And since when your Italy's superior? Drink what you want Ita-"

Like a lightning he caught Italy and got him away from the bar. Way from the drink and, especially, away from Prussia.

"Ludwig…you're hurting me…"

They had arrived to Germany's house. It was silence and quite. The rays of the moonlight trying to penetrate into his house. And what was more threatening was that they were alone in that big house and Italy was already drunk. His plan failed. Ludwig was alone in his home with Feliciano. Again. How could Germany let happen such a thing. He was desapointed of himself.

"Ludwig…I want to go home…"

"What? You can't Feliciano. You can get hurt or…"

"I don't care…If you don't want to be near of me then I'll leave."

"No! I want to be with you! I do!"

"But?"

Germany only pretended to be strong but he had a weakness and his name was Feliciano Vargas. But he was so afraid. Aparently, Italy couldn't remember waht happen "last time" but Germany did. He remembered every word that it was said. Every move and every reaction from both of them and it felt perfect. For one night all Ludwig problems were gone. All the "I have to prove to all that I'm strong" acting was gone. For one night He tried the mix of Love, Happiness and Joy…but…

"I'm scared…that I may hurt you"

"Damn it! I'm not a kid!"

He has forgot that Italy look alot like Romano when he was drunk. He didn't knew why but that made him happy. It felt that it was a face that only he knew. Like the "soft and sweet" Ludwig.

"Still you're drunk. You can sleep here and then you go home ok?"

"…And forget?"

"Forget what?"

Feliciano started to temble and drops started to seatle on the floor. Germany tried to hugged him tightly but was pushed a side. Why all of the sudden that atitude? He never saw that face of him.

"To forget?…Like I had to do last time?"

"Wait…what?…You remem…ber?"

He was in shock! So knew? I thought that he was doing a good thing pretending that nothing happen and he remembered every thing?

"Why didn't you said you remember?"

"Oh so now it's my fault"

"No" He knew that "It's my and only…I'm sorry I thought you didn't remember and I thought I was doing a good thing…I'm sorry"

" But I remembeer…every word that you wispered to my ear…every touch of your hands in my body…how I felt surrendered and loved in your arms…I want to feel like that again."

And the fears of Ludwig came true. He knew that he wasn't in his perfect sense because of the alcool, even though not so drunk has Italy was, and, like earlyer,Italy's wish was about to be granted. Germany pinned Italy on the hall with his body and his arms above his head. Germany was letting his desires speak louder then his reason. But he didn't wanted to stop. He wanted to feel that mix of feelings again. He wanted to mark Italy has his to show to all that e was the one who could have him. Not Prussia, not France, not anyone but him. Italy belonged to him, and only him. And what was he doing kissing his neck, he had to stop.

"Don't stop…Lud…please"

"I can't do this" he continue to kiss his cheeks and his neck, the places he knew Italy liked to be kissed "I have to stop"

"But I want this."

"No you don't." He stepped back "You're drunk and you're not in your perfect state of mind…"

"Don't you've just heard me? I loved and wanted to repeat the last time that we slept together! I want to feel you damn it!

"Stop Feliciano!" he said really angry "It's over! You're my friend, and I'm not going to abuse you again, did you heard me Feliciano Vargas?"

He was about to leave when Italy grabed the sleeve of his coat

"Please don't hate me. If you think that last time was a mistake, then repeat it…"

"What are you…?"

"If you lied everytime that you whispered into my ears that you loved me, then continue lying to me. But just embrace me one more time Ludwig…please…I want to be loved by you…even if it's a fake love."

No, he thought to himself, wiping the tears from his face, you don't deserve him, you don't deserve those tears, you don't deserve that smile, you don't deserve that huge love that his offering to you…

"I don't deserve you Feliciano…I'm almost taking advantage from you"

"What makes you think that I would act differently if I was more lucied?"

Suddenly the cold of the night was replace by Germany's warm body, against that cold wall. That mix of temperatures was stimulating the Italian as the touch of the German's tongue on his. Moaning and sighing, Feliciano locked his legs on Ludwig waist, rubbing both erections in a provocative way.

"Lud…wig…I can't…"

"shh, let's go to bed shall we?"

"Yes…"

Italy was no longer sure what was happening his body was so hot that he was about to melt. Who would know that simple kisses from Germany could turn on someone so easily.

"Lud…wig…aahh"

Germany knew where the Italian was more sensitive though, he wanted to try them, to tease every single one of them. He wanted to hear Italy's screams and begs, and more his name out of those soft and pinky lips of him. Unbuttoning teasingly his shirt, Germany found other surprise of Italy's body. It looked like the Italian was more sensitive in his nipples than Germany could recall. Well he couldn't let that pass could he?

"No…not there….LUDWIG!"

Letting his mouth leave Feliciano's nipples, he left a trace of saliva in his skin, kissing provocatively his neck and moving to his mouth to seal both lips on each other. With his hand pinned above his head, Italy could only let himslef go and fell all the pleaseure that Germany could give to him, but he wanted Germany to feel as good as he was feeling.

"Ludwig…"

"Yes my love?"

My love…my love…Germany was his…lover

"…don't tease me like that…please…"

He had completly forgot how cute Italy could be in times like this. The cute little blush of his, he curly gangling and his bare and pale chest in the moonlight. Since when did Italy became so hot?

"Ok then I'll go straight"

And he did has he said. He started to leave a trail of kisses and little hickeys on his chest, yet leaving his thumbs play a little more with Feliciano's pinky nipples. As he unzipped the Italian's pants he found a big surprise…well better saying: a little and very tight surprise.

"since when do you?…"

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise…I thought I would lose so your reward would be me but…anyway I wanted to still…give you a reward…"

He was seated with his knees together, still with his white and opend shirt on and using little and black panties. This full view of pure inocence tender the German's heart. All this was to him and he was close to throw it away. How silly he was. But now he could appropriate of his little "present". Fe sat Italy on his lap caressing his face.

"Thank you for your present" he whispered in the Italian's hears "can I take them?"

"Y-Yes…"

He never thought that someone could blush so much like he did now. Germany thought that maybe Italy wasn't so drunk as he claim to be. Anyway, Germany laid Italy down in the most lovely way possible and kissed him, stroking his soft hair, as he descended one hand of his to Feliciano's panties. When they were off and lost somewhere in the ground, was when Italy started to really groan, as Germany stroked his member

"lud…wig…aaahhh! God!"

Germany could not be that expert in bed but he still wanted to make Italy go insane just with pleasure. Still giving pleaseure to Italy, Germany reached out for the bottle of lub and pour it a little into his fingers

"I'm going to put just one in for now ok?"

"O…Ok"

"Don't worry…just relax"

Yes he had to do that. i It was Lud we are talking about he wouldn't do anything to harm me./i So thought the Italian. And he was right. After a little Italy started to get used to the little pain and feeling only pleasure. Always stroking Italy and thrusting his fingers in him, Germany was getting hard but only listening to his voice

"Lud…Lud…Ludwig…LUDWIG…stop…I'm going to…!"

"Shh… relax"

"I can't…I'm going…I'm comm…aaahh!"

And so he came in the Germans hands with his name on his lips and with his body still trembling for the all pleasure.

"Lud…I'm…sorry I…tried to…"

"It's ok Feliciano. It's good to know that you enjoyed."

Still, Italy offered his shirt to kill his hands and kissed him passionately as a way to say "sorry". what happend is that that kiss turned way too hot, hot enough to make the both man desired again on fire. Italy tried to show to Germany that he also could do something and so he opened the blond's shirt and started to caress his chest, lovely and innocently, though every touch of Italy in the German's body was enough to turn him on. Everything in Italy was sexy and provocative some how. Damn those gorgeous Italians. He couldn't wait more. I wanted him so badly.

"Feliciano…do you want to go all the way?"

"…Yes…that's what I want as my reward."

" Ok then trust me and relax"

"I trust you I'm not worried."

He put it a little more of lub on his hands and this time he put it two fingers and waited till Italy felt comfortable to take three fingers inside of him. His moanings and little screams were enough to set the blond on fire but he had to wait. He would make this time even better than the last one. This night belonged to Italy, he shall be the one who gets the most pleasure.

"Please….ahhh!…lud…wig…I can't wait any longer"

"Are you sure?" asked the the german while he put out his fingers

"Yes…I want to be yours Ludwig…now"

"As you wish my love"

Again those words. They felt so nice in the his mouth. It was so good to call Italy his love. Only his. Germany pour a little of the lub in Italy's little hole and a little more of it in his member.

"Now trust me Italy. It will hurt a little in the beginning but it won't last long"

"I know, but I don't care Germany."

He proceeded calmly in the effort to not cause Italy any pain. Once inside him, Germany waited till Italy couldn't feel any pain.

"I want to top you Germany." he said blushing

"You do?"

"Yes I mean...if you let me go..."

"A you sure?"

"Positive"

And so carefully to not harm Italy, germany sat him on his lap. Italy was breathing quickly and feeling so full. Germany was so big and it felt great to have him inside of him. Italy wanted to feel more of this feeling. When he came to himself he was riding Germany hard and fast, scream his name

"LUDWIG! AAHH…THIS….IS…GREAT! AAAHH!"

"Felici…ano…hmmm…"

Both of them never felt so many pleasure in their all life. Germany was feeling great. Italy was riding him so perfectly that he didn't need to ask for anything. But if he continued like that Germany would least longer.

"Fe…liciano…if you continue…I'm gonna…"

"Aaahh…Lud…"

Germany was almost coming and also was Italy so Germany gather the rest of the force that he had left and laid down the Italian and thrust inside fo him even faster, hitting the Italian's sweet spot.

"LUD…I CAN'T…GONNA…"

"Came…with…me"

With a final scream Italy came all over Germany's hand and chest and Germany marked Italy has his. They never felt that relieved and satisfied.

For a moment the world stopped for them. For a moment they were complete, together, Happy, Loved by each other. Germany with carefull, exited inside Italy and took his shirt to clean the Italian's came in him and stroked his little face. Ludwig, then, took Italy to the bathroom so he could have a shower while germany changed the sheets on the bed. When Italy came, Germany lent him on of his shirts that were too big for him and made him look like a little 15 year old boy. When Germany came from the bath he found Italy waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"I thought that you were asleep."

"No I was waiting for you." he said smiling

Germany lay in bed and then Italy did the same, laying his head on the chest of his strong German and being hugged by him by the waist and Germany with his face slightly drowned in the ginger's hair.

"You really love my hair don't you Ludwig?"

"Not just that." he said hugging him tighter and stronger "I love all of you, Feliciano. Every single inch in your body and heart"

"I love you too Ludwig, very much"

And so they felt asleep in the arms of who they loved the most.

Even after what Germany said and what they've done, when the others were arround, Germany was always a rock showing to all that Italy was just a friend. But in times like this, alone, Germany would turn into a a much sweet soft person that would do anything to see his love happy. To see his Feliciano happy.


End file.
